SotC The Crona Chronicles
by jamieque
Summary: Here we are! The latest spinoff series in the ongoing Spyro: DoD Saga. This special new series will chronicle the adventures of Crona the young, future Chronicler of Ages. Her saga will be one of self discovery as she discovers her future destiny...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the series premiere of the latest spin off series based on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...

So what will this new series be about...?

You'll see.. trust me!

But first before we begin let's not forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games/Sierra Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The beginning of this new series begins at an unknown point in the future and then jumps back in time to the plot point where the Cynder Rising mini-series ends and a little before The Dark Master Returns movie begins... So get ready for a real surprise because this very special 4 part series premiere episode story will feature a real interesting plot twist....

* * *

~--+Vanguard Command - Decades Later...+--~

* * *

It was late on a cool starry night when Crona, the Chronicler of Ages, stood up, yawned and stretched as she used her telekinetic powers by simply gesturing with her right paw to close each of her books one by one. It had been a long day...

_'A long day perhaps but a good day.'_ She thought, as her face creased in a warm smile. Her smile widened as she felt the strong, protective loving arms of her mate, Ethan wrap around her suddenly as he pulled her close to his warm gold scaled chest.

"I agree, my love. It has been a very long eventful day for both of us but the day is now over and we are together again." He said, before pausing to gently rub his head in a loving gesture against hers drawing a relaxed sigh of contentment from her.

"Whatever you are going to ask me, Ethan, go right ahead and ask away." Crona said, her tone soft and warm. "I know you want to." Ethan smiled and chuckled.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have you as my mate, my lady. You..." Crona pulled away from him and turned to look him in the eye, as her face creased in a grin and her left eyebrow raised.

"Okay, why are you acting so formal, Ethan? Do you want to mate again or something because you know what the doctor said..." Ethan chuckled as he gently stroked his left paw over the bulge in Crona's mid-section.

A mid-section that was carrying their soon-to-be first born children...

Ethan laughed as his face creased in an embarrassed expression as he remembered back to the day, nearly 10 months earlier, when Crona had come to him and told him he was going to be a father. Crona noticed Ethan's expression and laughed. Crona was amazed at how much Ethan had changed over the years. He had mellowed out and become calmer as he put his painful past behind him. Ethan frowned slightly as he sensed her thoughts. "Crona," He said, his voice sad. "I know what you are thinking and I want to know that I will never hurt you like that ever again. I promise." She pulled him into a warm hug as a cool summer breeze began to blow across their scales.

"I know, my love." Crona said as the moonlight reflected off the silver rune markings on her white scales making her glow with an almost inner, otherworldly light.

"Would you care to join me for a midnight stroll thru the park now that you are finished for the day?" She smiled as she looked up into his sparkling gold eyes that reflected the beautiful moonlight and nodded.

"Of course. Lead the way." She said as Ethan raised his right paw and touched a light gem that was embedded in the chamber wall. The wall lit up and slid open to reveal a swirling portal.

"After you, my lady." He said as he stepped aside to let her go thru first. Then he followed as the flash portal winked out with barely a sound to reappear in the park that had been built on the lower levels of Vanguard Command as a memorial to the brave souls who had died fighting to help bring about the new age of peace that the ancient prophecy had once spoke of. Spyro, Ember and Flame had dedicated the park 10 years after they, with the help of their loyal friends, had defeated Darkus. Crona smiled as she and Ethan strolled silently up to the large softly glowing crystal dragon statue that sat in the center of the park. Glowing and pulsing like a heartbeat that would forever remind anyone who saw it what it symbolized....

_'A testament in memory of those who sacrificed everything, including their lives, for the greater good of the world. Let their noble sacrifices be forever remembered and the lives they touched, while they lived, be forever thankful to have known them at all.'_ Crona thought as she gently placed her left paw on the plaque and as she did a tear rolled down her right cheek as she saw her great, great grandfather Magus's name etched on the plaque alongside so many others. "So many people..." She whispered, as her smile faded slightly as she lifted her head to the starry sky. Ethan nodded as he sat down next to her and nuzzled her left cheek with his cheek to comfort her. "So many good, kind and decent people died for us, Ethan. I wish they hadn't died." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I wish..."

"I know, my love. So do I... So many gave their lives so that we could stand here today free and alive. But you know that they aren't really gone." He said. Crona glanced over at him as her face creased in a gentle knowing smile as he licked away her tears of sadness.

"I know, Ethan, I know. The old saying always states: _'That when a dragon dies he or she doesn't truly leave this world. Instead their spirit becomes one with it offering hope and guidance for the future.' _ So in a way they do live on as inspirational guides for all those they left behind."

Ethan nodded.

"Very true, very true." said a deep voice that made Ethan and Crona both turn with a look of surprise on their faces as they saw the purple dragon lord and king of the Vanguard himself.

"Spyro!" They said with a grin as they bowed their heads slightly in respect.

The screen faded to black...

**Crona:** "This is my chronicle..."

An image of Crona walking across a desert in her robes as a breeze picks up and blows one of her writing quills away. She glances up after it, her robes dancing around her body thanks to the desert winds as the camera pans away from her to follow her quill spinning thru the air as the winds carries it away...

The screen fades to black as the new song **'My Secret Destiny' **begins to play...

**_'My Secret Destiny...  
Calls out to me...  
Showing me the way I should go...  
For I never before knew where I was going...  
I never knew...  
My Secret Destiny... (echoes in a whispering tone)  
Calling out to me...  
Crona... (echoes)_**

An image of Crona walking across the top part of the screen as below her various places like Warfang and the Dragon temple passby as we see her continue her journey to across the Endless desert to find her destiny...

_**The time has come...  
To find my destiny...  
The future has begun...  
And it is time...  
Time to find...  
My Secret Destiny...  
**_

An image of her meeting a gryphoness named Natalie. Natalie is in need of help which Crona gives her and once she does this the two become best friends. The image shows both her and Natalie now walking across the desert. Stopping for the night at an oasis...

**_Written for me so long ago...  
You will be the Chronicler...  
Crona... (echoes)_**

An image of Crona dreaming of her past and her mother holding her in her arms in a loving gesture and singing her to sleep. Her father looking down lovingly at both of them as he nuzzles both of them. Love... deep as the largest ocean and as compassionate as a loving kiss of warm sunlight is felt from both of them as she yawned and curled up as a hatchling between them. Their loving presence guiding her to sleep... As these dreams of her past continued to play out tears of sorrow...

Of regret and loss rolled down her cheeks as one question whispered across her mind. _'Why? Why did my mother have to die and leave me and my father alone....?'_ Natalie sees her new friend's tears and sits down next to her placing her left wing over her to calm her her troubled heart.

_'Whatever troubles you, my friend, I am here to help you deal with it.'_ Then she closes her eyes and goes to sleep as the campfire burns brightly in the moonlit night.

_**Just have faith and believe in yourself  
You are not alone.  
You will find you way  
To your destiny...**_

Image of Crona fighting against another dragoness. Crona is knocked down and is struggling to get up as the the other dragoness begins to attack her again only to be knocked out cold by the timely arrive of Ethan. He smiles as he reaches down and helps Crona back onto her feet. Afterward he joins both Crona and Natalie on their journey across the desert. The screen fades out to only show Crona sitting by a lake. The warm waters ripple as they showed her many of her childhood memories as she glanced into the mirror-like surface. She suddenly senses someone behind her and quickly jumps to her feet spinning around to see a dragoness wearing armor. Crona's eyes go wide as she gets a glimpse of the face of the dragoness. It was her mother! She runs toward her only to see her fade away into thin air like a desert mirage. Crona sinks down on her haunches as she begins to wept... However, her weeping ends abruptly as she hears her mother's singing voice:

**_'I am always watching over you  
My little one...  
I am always with you in your heart...  
My child....  
You are not alone...  
Crona...  
_**

**_Find your destiny...  
The time has come.  
Crona...  
You will find  
Your secret destiny....  
_**

**_Crona...  
Chronicler to be...  
That is your destiny...  
Your secret destiny...  
Crona...._**

An image of all three weary travelers arriving at the Oracle's tower as the sun rises. They each look at one another as the doors open and the Oracle walks out to stare down at them. Her face creases in a warm grin as she says, "Welcome, Crona, Ethan and Natalie, I have been expecting you." She turns and gestures for them to follow her inside. Crona is the last to enter and as she does the camera does a close up pan shot of her as she turns to look out the door before it closes. She sees her mother smiling. Crona's face creases in a smile as a single tear rolls down her left cheek. The door then slowly closes...

As we hear Crona's poem...

_"All my love... mother...  
Thank you for giving life to me...  
Oh mother, I will never forget thee...  
_

_Your loving eyes welcomed me into this life...  
Your kind heart loved me and was my guiding light...  
Your courageous spirit gave me the strength I needed to fight...  
And your eternal soul will always live on in my heart...  
_

_We are two hearts, two souls joined together for all time...  
Mother, I know I'll never be alone...  
Because you will always be with me in my heart....  
All my love..., Crona..."_

**- Mother of My Heart -**

A poem by Crona...

Final image of Adult Crona sitting at her desk with Ethan and Natalie standing behind her as she opens up her book. She lifts her quill pen from her robes as Ethan and Natalie smile behind her and starts writting...

"This is my story...."

The screen fades to black as the title appears on screen in gold letters....

**~...|Secrets of the Chroniclers|...~**

**- The Crona Chronicles -**

--~**EPISODE 1: PRELUDE TO DESTINY**~--

**Part 1 of 4: A Glimpse Ahead...**

Spyro smiled as he strolled up and sat down next to the couple. "I thought I heard someone out here but I wasn't sure until I came and checked for myself." He paused and glanced over at them with a sheepish grin. "So how are you two doing tonight? I am sorry for not stopping by and taking the time to chat with either of you." Ethan and Crona both smiled and nodded.

"There is no problem, Spyro." Ethan said. "We both know you have a lot of responsibilities to take care of on a daily basis. So it is not that much of big deal." Spyro cocked his left eyebrow.

"Maybe but it is still not very nice of me not to try and make some time in my schedule for my best friends." Crona patted Spyro's left paw with her right one gently.

"Ethan is right, Spyro, we both understand you have a many things to do during the day. By the way how are you doing? I mean is there any major threats coming our way? I haven't seen anything nor has Ethan or the Oracle." Spyro shook his large head.

"No, so far I haven't seen anything. The Order is quiet and so are many of our old enemies. I'd say that we are having one of those rare moments of peace in this new age." Spyro said before rolling his glowing eyes. "For however long this peace will last I can't say. I'd say just be thankful for the peace we have for now and not worry about any possible future threat. You have me for that and believe me when I say there is more then enough things going on during my day job as the Sentinel Guardian of this Galactic Realm Region of the Universe to worry about as it is." Crona and Ethan both laughed at his statement.

"So how are you enjoying the role of being a Galactic Guardian? I imagine the other Watchers are keeping you busy." Ethan asked with a grin. Spyro chuckled as he rubbed his face with his right paw.

"Well, I'll say one thing for sure Ethan my job is never boring however it is much harder then my old job was when I was just the Guardian of the Realms. Now I have to protect whole worlds within this Galactic Region." He said with a happy sigh. "Now I know just how hard the other Sentinel Guardians have to work. It is no easy job acting as a force of nature. It seems my job is twice as hard because I am a royal purple dragon and the former Dragon of Destiny. Oh well, maybe the job gets easier as time goes by... I guess I'll find out in time. Otherwise, I have nothing to complain about. I don't need to sleep or eat as much thanks to my powers now and being able to travel to other worlds in nearly a blink of an eye is fun. So like I said it is interesting.

Spyro glanced down at the metallic plaque that both Ethan and Crona had been looking down at. "I miss your great, great grandfather, Crona. We use to have a lot of interesting conversations years ago when I needed advice." Crona nodded.

"I know," She said with a sad smle. "Great, great grandfather always told me later about what you both talked about. I must say it surprised me to hear what you and him chatted about. I would have never suspected..." Crona paused as she glanced around suddenly feeling a strange presence. Spyro and Ethan both frowned as they also felt it too. Crona growled. "Ok, Reesa, I know you are here. Come out and stop hiding." As soon as she said that the air right next to her rippled as a larger claw-tipped paw appeared out of thin air heading toward Crona's face. Crona raised her left paw and blocked the paw with ease. "Enough, Reesa! Why are you here at this late hour?"

The large paw was retracted as the arm and body of the tiger striped, red chested gold dragoness Reesa appeared. "Ahh, you are no fun anymore, Crona. I can't believe I was able to sneak up on you so easily. I could have killed you and your mate while you both were making your way here but I just merely chose to follow both of you." She heard a throat clear as a tall green robed stranger appeared right behind her and the others sitting on a park bench.

"I seriously doubt you would have gotten that far, young one. I was already here meditating when you showed up with Ethan and Crona. I warned them both of your presence and they kept silent pretending they didn't know you were here. So..." He smiled as he slowly stood up. "How's your dear mother doing?" Reesa glared at the old robed one known as the 'Wandering Sage' and growled.

"She is fine. Well, I guess I should say I am a little surprised to see you here but really I am not considering how much of a pain you have been over the years. You always have a tendency to stick that nosy beak of yours into my family affairs." The Wandering Sage sighed and chuckled as he adjusted his robes.

"I am sorry for doing that, Reesa but keeping you and your family under surveillance is a measure that must be done. My people can hardly afford for your mother to try again by using some other poor dragon to wipe us nearly out of existence. Besides, it is my duty as High King of my race and ally to the Vanguard that I stay alert at all times for dangers that may pop up." He raised his left eye brow. "You know what they say.... 'You can never be too careful or too safe.' Better to be safe and secure then careless and constantly in danger."

Ethan nodded.

"I agree. Thanks for warning us." The Wandering Sage smiled and nodded.

"No problem... Now, I must go and see my lonely queen. I am sure she is missing me. Take care and don't forget to call me if you need any help." Crona nodded with a warm smile on her face.

"We won't." She said as the Wandering Sage raised his right taloned paw from his robes revealing the glittering the green gem embedded on the back of his paw. The gem lit up with a white light as a swirling portal appeared in front of him.

"Take care you guys." He said as he walked into the portal as it flashed and closed behind him. Reesa frowned and glared at where the portal had been.

"Damn you you showoff!" She snorted as she sat down on her haunches. "You always show up to ruin either my fun or my mother's. I swear..." Crona rolled her blue eyes.

"He can't hear you, Reesa. Perhaps you should go visit him and tell him that to his face." Crona said. Reesa's body went stiff at that suggestion as Crona and her mate both smiled along with Lord Spyro because they all knew what would happen if she showed up at the Wandering Sage's home intending to do him any harm. "I doubt you would get passed the guards at the front door. They would tear you apart." Reesa sighed.

"You are probably correct in that assumption, Crona. So... why are you two love birds out here in the park at this time of night?" Crona smiled.

"We came here to talk, relax and remember the past..." Reesa chuckled as her face creased in a mocking grin.

"Oh really.... care to share those memories?" She asked. Crona laughed as she and Ethan both sat down on their haunches entwining their tails together in a warm symbol and gestured of their eternal devotion and love for each other.

"I don't see why not..." Crona said as she closed her eyes and began to remember...

**TO BE CONTINUED....**

New Song **'Wandering Spirit' **begins to play...

Image of Crona staring up at the night sky as shooting stars fly by...

**_I am wandering who am I...  
Somebody please tell me.  
Because I want to know....  
Wandering Spirit..  
You will see..._**

Images in the stars above play in front of Crona as she sees her younger self with her mother playing and hugging as she lay next to both her and her father. Young Crona's innocent face is seen smiling one last time as she hugs her mother around the neck before they both explode into light as they become stars once more. Tears roll down Crona's cheeks as she sees these memories in her mind. She sits up and places her head in her paws and starts to cry...

**_Wandering Spirit...  
Carry Me Home..  
Wandering Spirit...  
Back into my mother's loving arms.  
_**

Image of Ethan coming out to sat beside her and pull her gently into his arms to comfort her.

She pulls back slightly as she looks into Ethan's gentle eyes as he smiles. He open his arms as she falls into them as they both together hold each other...

No longer alone...

**_Wandering Spirit  
You are not alone...  
Wandering Spirit  
Wander no more....  
For you have found your love._**

Final Image of Ethan and Crona sleeping in each others arms as Crona's mother watches over them with a loving smile on her face. "Sleep well, my dear daughter..."

Crona here....

**Next time on Secrets of the Chroniclers: The Crona Chronicles:**

My story begins and you'll never guess all the twists and turns my journey will take. Want to learn more.

Stay tuned and find out.

Until then... I am Crona *winks and grins*

Take care...


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Part 2 of the series premiere of the latest spinoff series based on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny...

So what do you think of the new series so far...?

I hope you guys are liking what you are reading because I am back with even more. This time more details on Crona's past and her journey will come to light. So get ready for some interesting surprises.

But first before we begin let's not forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games/Sierra Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Other fan characters are contributed thanks to their respective owners and are being used with their permission. Thanks guys! Anyway... Blah blah blah... etc...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The beginning of this new series begins at an unknown point in the future and then jumps back in time to the plot point where the Cynder Rising mini-series ends and a little before The Dark Master Returns movie begins... So get ready for a real surprise because this very special 4 part series premiere episode story will feature a real interesting plot twist....

* * *

The screen flashes to show an image of Crona's point of view as Carla/Cynder's fury wave rushes towards her and the others...

Then all goes dark...

_'There comes a time in all our lives when destiny calls...'_

The screen flashes again to show Crona slowly raising her left paw and as she does the camera spins around to show her face as she closes her eyes...

_'When that time comes you must ask yourself... Will I do what I know needs to be done even if it maybe dangerous and threaten my life. Or will I just surrender to my fears and let death take me.'_ Crona's paw trembled slightly as she fought her own growing fear. A few seconds passed as she fought and overcame her fear as she gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes in a look of concentration. _'Destiny is like that... a choice. And ultimately in the end it is the path you chose that will shape you into the individual you will become..._

_I didn't know this at the time but overtime I came to see it as one of the ultimate truths in all of our lives. But enough about destinies, fates and choices. This is a story about my life and the path I decided.... no... 'chose' to take. So you think you know my story...'_ Crona said with her thoughts as she converted her telekinetic power into a energy barrier that barely held back Carla's advancing fury wave. She knew she could hold it back for long so she grasped for energy around her. Any kind of energy that she hoped would be enough to give her the strength to hold the wave off long enough for all of them to escape. Her eyes went wide as she felt Spyro's celestial energy flowing around her and she reached out grasped it. She gasped as she tried to control it but it quickly overwhelm her forcing her to have to absorb a huge amount of it... _'Well... maybe you do know some of my story but the truth is that none of you really know everything. So allow me to tell you more about my past here in a little helpful flashback...'_

The screen faded to black...

**Crona:** "This is my chronicle..."

An image of Crona walking across a desert in her robes as a breeze picks up and blows one of her writing quills away. She glances up after it, her robes dancing around her body thanks to the desert winds as the camera pans away from her to follow her quill spinning thru the air as the winds carries it away...

The screen fades to black as the new song **'My Secret Destiny' **begins to play...

_**'My Secret Destiny...**_

_**Calls out to me...**_

_**Showing me the way I should go...**_

_**For I never before knew where I was going...**_

_**I never knew...**_

_**My Secret Destiny... **_**(echoes in a whispering tone)**

_**Calling out to me...**_

_**Crona... **_**(echoes)**

An image of Crona walking across the top part of the screen as below her various places like Warfang and the Dragon temple passby as we see her continue her journey to across the Endless desert to find her destiny...

_**The time has come...**_

_**To find my destiny...**_

_**The future has begun...**_

_**And it is time...**_

_**Time to find...**_

_**My Secret Destiny...**_

An image of her meeting a gryphoness named Natalie. Natalie is in need of help which Crona gives her and once she does this the two become best friends. The image shows both her and Natalie now walking across the desert. Stopping for the night at an oasis...

_**Written for me so long ago...**_

_**You will be the Chronicler...**_

_**Crona...**_** (echoes)**

An image of Crona dreaming of her past and her mother holding her in her arms in a loving gesture and singing her to sleep. Her father looking down lovingly at both of them as he nuzzles both of them. Love... deep as the largest ocean and as compassionate as a loving kiss of warm sunlight is felt from both of them as she yawned and curled up as a hatchling between them. Their loving presensce guiding her to sleep... As these dreams of her past continued to play out tears of sorrow...

Of regret and loss rolled down her cheeks as one question whispered across her mind. _'Why? Why did my mother have to die and leave me and my father alone....?'_ Natalie sees her new friend's tears and sats down next to her placing her left wing over her to calm her her troubled heart.

_'Whatever troubles you, my friend, I am here to help you deal with it.'_ Then she closes her eyes and goes to sleep as the campfire burns brightly in the moonlit night.

_**Just have faith and believe in yourself**_

_**You are not alone.**_

_**You will find you way**_

_**To your destiny...**_

Image of Crona fighting against another dragoness. Crona is knocked down and is struggling to get up as the the other dragoness begins to attack her again only to be knocked out cold by the timely arrive of Ethan. He smiles as he reaches down and helps Crona back onto her feet. Afterward he joins both Crona and Natalie on their journey across the desert. The screen fades out to only show Crona sitting by a lake. The warm waters ripple as they showed her many of her childhood memories as she glanced into the mirror-like surface. She suddenly senses someone behind her and quickly jumps to her feet spinning around to see a dragoness wearing armor. Crona's eyes go wide as she gets a glimpse of the face of the dragoness. It was her mother! She runs toward her only to see her fade away into thin air like a desert

mirage. Crona sinks down on her haunches as she begins to wept... However, her weeping ends abruptly as she hears her mother's singing voice:

_**'I am always watching over you**_

_**My little one...**_

_**I am always with you in your heart...**_

_**My child....**_

_**You are not alone...**_

_**Crona...**_

_**Find your destiny...**_

_**The time has come.**_

_**Crona...**_

_**You will find**_

_**Your secret destiny....**_

_**Crona...**_

_**Chronicler to be...**_

_**That is your destiny...**_

_**Your secret destiny...**_

_**Crona....**_

An image of all three weary travelers arriving at the Oracle's tower as the sun rises. They each look at one another as the doors open and the Oracle walks out to stare down at them. Her face creases in a warm grin as she says, "Welcome, Crona, Ethan and Natalie, I have been expecting you." She turns and gestures for them to follow her inside. Crona is the last to enter and as she does the camera does a close up pan shot of her as she turns to look out the door before it closes. She sees her mother smiling. Crona's face creases in a smile as a single tear rolls down her left cheek. The door then slowly closes...

As we hear Crona's poem...

_"All my love... mother..._

_Thank you for giving life to me..._

_Oh mother, I will never forget thee..._

_Your loving eyes welcomed me into this life..._

_Your kind heart loved me and was my guiding light..._

_Your courageous spirit gave me the strength I needed to fight..._

_And your eternal soul will always live on in my heart..._

_We are two hearts, two souls joined together for all time..._

_Mother, I know I'll never be alone..._

_Because you will always be with me in my heart...._

_All my love..., Crona..."_

**- Mother of My Heart -**

A poem by Crona...

Final image of Adult Crona sitting at her desk with Ethan and Natalie standing behind her as she opens up her book. She lifts her quill pen from her robes as Ethan and Natalie smile behind her and starts writting...

"This is my story...."

The screen fades to black as the title appears on screen in gold letters....

**~...|Secrets of the Chroniclers|...~**

**- The Crona Chronicles -**

--~**EPISODE 2: PRELUDE TO DESTINY**~--

**Part 2 of 4: Awakening...**

**Flashback...**

_I, the little wyrmling dragoness, wept as I heard my mother's dying scream. There was nowhere to hide, as everything had turned into a great, big battlefield. Suddenly a pair of large apes got through the defensive barrier of fighting adults who were desperately trying to protect what was left the young, old and injured. The large armored barbarians sprung forth and grabbed the nearest youngling by the tail. It was my dear friend Arcadia, and I could do nothing as I witnessed the ape, rip the wyrmling apart as she screamed and her blood spilled to the blood-soaked ground. I was horrified, I didn't know if I wanted to scream or cry, but I did know that I had to get out of the way – and fast._

_'What the...?'_ Crona thought as she fought to stay conscious as she fought to not only hold up the barrier against Cynder/Carla's powerful fury attack but also the pain the burning energy of the Celestial power that Spyro was feeding her unwillingly by accident. _'Why are my past memories being shown to me at this moment? What is happening to meee....?!'_

As those thoughts passed through her mind Crona screamed as she finally lost her battle against the celestial energy that flowed in a searing burning wave thru her. As this happened glowing silver runes began to appear on her white scales as Spyro's purple eyes went wide as he watched this happened. _'Noooo, Crona...! What have I done?'_ As soon as those thoughts passed through his mind and out his mouth in a low hushed tone everything went black as he too lost consciousness along with everyone else....

_I looked around, but couldn't see my father anywhere. I had to come up with a plan, and eventually thought about the great forest, which was not far away. I had to reach it before more apes broke thru the defense lines. I ran towards the great forest, in the opposite direction of the battlefield, I could not yet use my wings to fly, so I hurried on foot, as fast as my small four legs could carry me. Suddenly, when I could see the borders of the forest, a terrifying war cry sounded, not far behind me. One of the smaller apes had broken through, and started to pursue me. It gained on me very fast, and caught up with me just as we reached the first trees. It swung its huge chained weapon at me, but I was fast, and not an easy target to hit. I managed to avoid the deadly, crushing metal, and quickly changed direction to try and hide from the beast. After what felt like hours of running from my enemy, the pain in my body began to take its tow. I struggled up a large tree, but this was not the end. The ape had heard me and came up to snatch me, but I, in my pain and anger, had had enough. I sat up in the tree, stuck my head down the trunk, just as the ape jumped up the tree and opened my mouth to bite him as hard as I could in the throat, it gasped but could not scream as I had bit it in such a way to silence it. I now carried the entire weight of my fainted enemy in my neck, and I couldn't hold it any longer. I tried to let go, but my teeth had gotten stuck in the throat of the ape. MY feet started to slip when I tried to get a better grip of the tree trunk, and as this happened I fell..._

_I was knocked unconscious, lying on the ground on top of my enemy, as we both hit the hard ground together._

-----------------

**Present...**

Crona's eyes fluttered open as she groaned and slowly flapped her wings as she hovered in front of her friends. She gritted her teeth as pain shot thru her whole body...

"I...must...focus...! Must...get...us...to...safety!" She hissed as she closed her eyes and focused her energy to open a portal. She knew she had to hurry because the fury wave was almost on top of them. _'Please dear ancestors give me the strength to make this work!' _ As that plea echoed thru her mind she felt her power rise and as it did she and the others began to fade. _'Yes... it is working....' _ She focused harder and as she did a portal began to swirl around them as she used her power to teleport them all to safety and as she did the horrible, searing pain. Her face started crease in a smile that quickly evaporated as the same searing pain that had burned through her body earlier returned with a vengence making her scream and nearly fall from the sky as she blacked out again...

As this happened an elder white dragon's glowing eyes opened as he sensed the presence of one of his kind...

A young female...

The elder male slowly pulled himself upright as he prepared himself for the coming task of training a new Chronicler of Ages...

"Crona, I am coming..." He said as elegant robes appeared around his muscular form and he roared alerting the waking world that ...

He, Chronos the FIRST Chronicler of Ages was back and awake....

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Crona managed to teleport them all away just a few split seconds before Carla/Cynder's powerful fury wave would have killed them all. They re-appeared right in central area of her great, great grandfather home, Chronicler's Keep. As they fully materialize Crona, who was barely conscious, looked up from her position on the floor as Magus, her great, great grandfather and the current Chronicler of Ages quickly made his way over to them.

"Crona?" Crona opened her mouth to speak but instead of being able to respond the searing, burning pain returned making her scream as the silver runes returned. Magus' eyes went wide in shock. "CRONA!" He yelled just as the Oracle walked into the chambers and noticed their unconscious or barely conscious visitors on the floor. Deciding not to ask any question she quickly assisted Magus in getting them all to bed...

_**Mysterious Underground Chamber**_

A large, gold tiger-striped dragoness sat meditating as her aid and assistant entered the room. The male white feathered dracogriff slowly padded up to her trying to remain silent as he raised his taloned left paw to bring it down on her head. Reesa's left glowing eye quickly snapped opened out of reflex as she caught his paw in mid-swing. His broad beak creased in a smile as he jumped back, his body glowing as his battle armor vest appeared on his over his feathered chest. Reesa glanced on at her assistant with look of boredom on her face. He noticed and took up a battle pose, his sharp greenish gold eyes narrowing as he said, "Defend yourself, my lady!"

She groaned as she stood up, stretching as she did. "Oh come on, Gabriel, give me a break. I have already trained enough for today." Gabriel frowned as he relaxed his pose.

"I know, Lady Reesa, but you must always be ready for battle for it could come at any time. Besides your mother wants me to keep you in shape and it is my duty, as your assistant to keep you out of danger." Reesa rolled her eyes at his comment. The dracogriff had been one her closest friends ever sense they had first met many years ago. The two of them had become a team and had gone many places together as they both trained, learning how to each become more proficent warriors. Reesa smiled at the memories of when she had first met Gabriel. He had been much smaller then her then but as the years had past he had grown to be equal in size to her, his body gaining greater muscularity.

_'Does he like me... hmmm... I wonder.'_ She thought as she said, "Really, I thought that was what a _'guardian'_ does. You are just my assistant, not my my guardian unless you are voluntaring for that duty..." She smiled as Gabriel chuckled, his face taking on a slight blush that was visible to her despite his thick white feathers. "Well... Gabriel, are you voluntarying to be my guardian? Hmmmm...."

"Heh heh.... not really." He said as he sat down slowly so as not to sit on his long feathery tail. "I just want you to be safe... That's all. And because I... I..." He sighed and dropped his head. "...Nevermind." Reesa walked over to sat in front of him.

"You like me... don't you?" She asked. Gabriel shook his head. "Don't lie to me. Look me in the eye and let me see the truth." Gabriel reluctantly glanced up into her eyes and as he did she saw the truth. She didn't know how she knew she just knew. It had been a power she had gained years earlier. She could look at almost anyone and tell when they were being honest or lying to her. Gabriel's true feelings for her were as easy to see reflected back at her in his eyes as seeing her reflection in clear mountain stream. "You do like me!" He dropped his head again and nodded, eyes closed.

"Yes, I do. But it would never work out between us." He said, his tone one of sadness as he started to stand and leave. Reesa stopped him as she pulled him into a hug.

"How do you know? Anything is possible if you don't give up." She slowly stood releasing him as she headed outside. She stopped and glanced back at him, her face creased in a smile. "Well, are you coming?" His beak curved up into a smile as he stood.

"Right away, my lady."

**TO BE CONTINUED....**

(**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The flashback moments were originally written by Skratchcat, Crona's creator. I have only slightly modified them to fit in the context of this new series.)

New Song **'Wandering Spirit' **begins to play...

Image of Crona staring up at the night sky as shooting stars fly by...

_**I am wandering who am I...**_

_**Somebody please tell me.**_

_**Because I want to know....**_

_**Wandering Spirit..**_

_**You will see...**_

Images in the stars above play in front of Crona as she sees her younger self with her mother playing and hugging as she lay next to both her and her father. Young Crona's innocent face is seen smiling one last time as she hugs her mother around the neck before they both explode into light as they become stars once more. Tears roll down Crona's cheeks as she sees these memories in her mind. She sats up and places her head in her paws and starts to cry...

_**Wandering Spirit...**_

_**Carry Me Home..**_

_**Wandering Spirit...**_

_**Back into my mother's loving arms.**_

Image of Ethan coming out to sat beside her and pull her gently into his arms to comfort her.

She pulls back slightly as she looks into Ethan's gentle eyes as he smiles. He open his arms as she falls into them as they both together hold each other...

No longer alone...

_**Wandering Spirit**_

_**You are not alone...**_

_**Wamdering Spirit**_

_**Wander no more....**_

_**For you have found your love.**_

Final Image of Ethan and Crona sleeping in each others arms as Crona's mother watches over them with a loving smile on her face. "Sleep well, my dear daughter..."

*Waving....* Guess what, its me Crona

I'm here to tell you what is coming up next time....

**Next time on Secrets of the Chroniclers: The Crona Chronicles:**

I come face to face with the people who I will share my life's journey and destiny with, including Ethan. Then there is Reesa and boy she is going to be a real pain in the ass to deal with. My story continues in:

**Episode 3: Prelude to Destiny: Part 3 of 4: Rivals of Destiny**

All this and more happens next time.... Until then... I am Crona *winks and grins*

Take care...


End file.
